The field of this invention relates to cleaning apparatuses and more particularly to a wet vacuum apparatus that is to be utilized in conjunction with a building, commercial or residential, which discharges the collected material directly into the sewer plumbing of the building.
The use of vacuum systems, both dry and wet, have long been known. These vacuum systems are commonly used to pick up foreign material within a building such as an office or a house.
Within a wet vacuum, the foreign material is collected within a tank. It is best to empty the contents of this tank after each usage. Within a dry vacuum, the contents are collected within a bag and periodically the vacuum bag is emptied. This emptying of the collecting receptacle and emptying of the bag is not a desirable activity. If this activity could be eliminated and still permit the usage of a vacuum, such a vacuum would be far more desirable to use.